


No Invitations

by unwritten_muse



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwritten_muse/pseuds/unwritten_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day that comes but once in a lifetime</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Invitations

It was the first time he'd seen her in a dress and it nearly knocked him clear off his feet. He knew she owned a few, had seen them in her bunk several times, and now he wondered what madness had stopped him from asking/persuading/enticing her to wear one. She'd chosen a long straight dress for the day, the fabric just skimming her figure, threatening to turn his legs to jello. He forced himself to focus on her eyes, which saw straight into his soul.

She'd seen him serious before; this day would not have come had she not. But there was something different about his composure, as if barely contained joy threatened to send him airborne. But beyond the happiness, the warmth and admiration she saw in his eyes, what filled her heart was the complete certainty that radiated from him, the confidence they were exactly where they were meant to be.

No one gave the bride away, no one stood beside the groom. It was as they wanted, a private moment to be shared only with each other. The words they chose were simple, concise. No need for poetry or fanciful oratory. The local preacher kept the sermon out of their service, saying only the minimum that needed to be said. Their witness, the old woman who ran the local general store, made a bouquet of the most stunning flowers either of them had ever seen. The day was all they had hoped for, as natural and honest as their love.

And at the end, once the promises were made that would never be broken, Wash leaned in and whispered a few private words to his new bride. Zoe looked at him, eyes wide, and then the small hill on which they were wed was filled with laughter, a bright and infectious sound that delighted all who heard it, the world celebrating their joy. For this would be their life together, a solemn commitment punctuated with humor at every turn, and they leaned into each other's arms giggling like school children, content and forever comfortable in their vows.


End file.
